The Royal World of The Five Allied Nations
by hermy-muggle
Summary: In a world, completely unknown to us, regular beings, is an alternate universe. To them Earth is a mere myth of fantasy and legend. To them there is only one land made up of five allied nations; Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure. To them, their world is composed of magic and what we know as the classical royalty of the 1800s. SxS NxH others.


**Chapter 1**

She woke to shrill sound of her curtains being swept to the sides across their metal supporter, leaking a prism of light into her room. The way the birds sang, the way the curtains shifted in the light breeze, and the way a smile glued itself to her face, she knew. She just knew that today would be a good one. With that in mind, she rose, her pastel pink tresses swaying just above the small of her back, her posture straight. Smoothing out her white, silk nightgown she made her way to her rather unnecessarily grandeur closet. It was, in fact, a whole room in itself but Sakura Haruno was not a princess for nothing. She laid her choice of clothing on her newly folded bed sheets, joyfully anticipating a cooling bath. After her morning routine was completed, she slipped on her cream pistachio green dress that reached her ankles. Her thin waist was accentuated, revealing her curvaceous hips with a fully modest effect. It had a rectangular neck and puffed out sleeves that tightened above her elbow to then hang loosely till her wrists. Where her sleeves tightened were gold bands that added to her royal appearance. With her slim hands, she reached for a simple gold crown headpiece that she wore as a head band. Her intention was to remain casual. A princess she may be, but she had no such objective as to flaunt her status in any way shape or form. Sakura glided through her palace to the dining hall where breakfast was to be served. Padding down the curving form of the staircase, her sea foam green eyes glancing downward only to catch her mother's hazel ones. Her mother was the epitome of elegance, with her lengthy golden-brown hair reaching well past her waist. Two braided pieces of hair on either side of her face met behind her head, completing a sophisticated look for a queen. Her head held high, Queen Rippana donned a sapphire dress similar to her daughter's except her sleeves were loose at her shoulders hanging down majestically. Her rectangular neckline was bordered in a solid gold color, as were the linings of her sleeves. Atop her head was a crown, the cherry on top, as some may say. Sakura's face brightened as breathtaking smile lit her face. Her mother's remained placid and impassive, her warm eyes telling a tale of dread. Queen Rippana gently took her daughter's hand in her own and tugged her towards the dining table. Sakura's smile faltered and her heart pounded viciously against her chest. "Sakura, my dear…" the queen began, swallowing regally before continuing. She was not sure what to say. On one hand a surprising magical tradition that always occurred in royal families on the other, she had terrific news. Choosing the latter, the queen prepared herself for a smile; it would be forced of course, therefore needing preparation. Her grip suddenly tightened on her daughter's hand as a smile illuminated the older woman's face creating dimples on each of her cheeks. "The princes of Konoha are holding a ball!" she exclaimed knowing her daughter's deep love for her teammate a.k.a. Prince Sasuke. Two flowers of blush simultaneously bloomed on Sakura's cheeks. She should've been mad at her mother for tricking her, but this was exciting news. Her thoughts quickly drifted off to the youngest Uchiha prince who was notorious for his strikingly good looks and mysterious aura. In the history of Konoha, all princes and princesses were placed into teams of four, composed of two males, one female, and one sensei. These teams were created so that all the royal children learnt the skills of the Shinobi who were powerful ninja. Shinobi were the ancestors of the royal families and started the Five Allied Nations. The Shinobi of long ago used Justus, or techniques that worked in symbiosis with their chakra system. Chakra was essential for every basic technique and it was the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. However as generations passed, chakra no longer existed and just disappeared from the human body system long ago. Because of this, the royal children instead learnt taijustu techniques which do not need chakra in order to implement them. They were well-versed in the use of weapons such as katanas, shuriken, and kunai. The ninja skills enabled the royal children with a way of defense and protection. Sakura's four man cell consisted of Prince Naruto, of the Uzumaki Clan and Kingdom; Prince Sasuke, of the Uchiha Clan and Kingdom; and finally their sensei, Hatake Kakashi, revered swordsmen. Sakura, unlike Sasuke and Naruto did not belong to a clan. In fact the Haruno Kingdom was basically home to all whose ancestors did not have kekkei genkai or bloodline limits passed down through clans. When the team was first formed, Sakura was a gangly, noisy little girl who was head over heels in love with Uchiha Sasuke for his cool demeanor and good looks. However, as the time passed, Sakura realized she didn't have a crush on her mysterious teammate, she _loved _him. Queen Rippana sensed her daughter slipping away into a dreamy reverie, so she snapped her fingers swiftly. Sakura blinked and looked up at her mother, her face only reddening at her mother's knowing gaze. "Now dear, eat breakfast quickly, Hinata's been waiting. The poor girl was red to her toes now that she knows that Prince Naruto will be at the ball!" the queen winked teasingly.

"Hai, Okaasan!" Sakura giggled, knowing her best friend, Hinata's undying love for her loudmouth teammate. Imitating a salute, Sakura practically ran to the dining room in search of a quick breakfast.

Princess Hinata sighed while twiddling her fingers nervously. Her straight indigo haired bangs covered her forehead, while the rest lay about an inch or two above her waist. Her pearl eyes spoke of happiness and her creamy skin was tinted with a bright hue of pink. It was obvious, though many did not bother to care, that Hyuuga Hinata was hopelessly in love. Just thinking about the boy was enough to fluster her completely into a blushing, stuttering mess. She grabbed the ends of her periwinkle dress nervously. _'Where was Sakura?'_ Her best friend Sakura was only one who knew how to calm her. The two of them grew up as princesses, along with Yamanaka Ino. Though the three girls were cronies, Ino was a bit overwhelming when it came to attire and romance. Once again, the pearl-eyed girl was on the verge of fainting as thoughts of a highlighter blond boy, with beautifully sun kissed skin, startling blue eyes, and an affectionate demeanor came to mind. She began tipping as gentle hands immediately held her up. Teasing pale green orbs twinkled as she sat beside Hinata in the infamous Haruno garden. "Hinata! Whatever would you do if I was not there to aid you and your recurring fainting spells?" Sakura spoke with a mock strict tone. The pink flushed away from the beautiful princess's face as she giggled.

"Mou Sakura, you'll always be there though!" Hinata smiled genuinely. Sakura's eyes widened at the sincerity of her words, her eyes softening as she grinned accordingly. Oh what cheesy friends they were!

"True, true!" she sang. "Come, come Hinata! Let us find you a dress that will sweep Naruto off his feet!" Sakura thrust her fist in the air in a Naruto-like manner. Hinata laughed at her friend's antics but complied. Sakura had Ino's wonderful judgment, unique sense of style, and spark but also knew how to keep things modest.

It was quite a sight; an exotic beauty, her petal pink hair fluttering with energy, her eyes bright an alive like nature itself. An equally gorgeous girl was being dragged behind, her stick-straight indigo hair shining exquisitely, wide pearl orbs laughing along with her warm smile.

Queen Rippana sat sewing, her nimble fingers moving with unheard of agility. The needle poked in and out swiftly and neatly, leaving perfect, minuscule stitches in its wake. She lay in thought, guilt plaguing her mind. There was always a time when queens had to relay the story of Bonding to their young kings and queens to-be. With boys it came a bit easier, however with girls; the matter would suddenly stretch out with drama. With Bonding comes sacrifice, usually a painful one at that and it oddly always occurred on the females' end. The queen's needle quivered fearfully, her back straightening. She knew what she had to do.

Hinata fingered the material with utmost caution. Sakura managed to find her a dazzling gown. When Hinata tried it out, she was literally glowing like a firefly at midnight. The dress was a deep Majorelle Blue with an empire waist. From a little above her midsection it flowed down to her lower ankle just as a waterfall would, in ripples. A sash made of the same color and fabric was sewed tightly around the waist area, secured at the hip with a diamond. There was a sweetheart neckline while her sleeves were made of see-through lace that ended at her wrists. There was no doubt in Hinata's mind that the dress was beautiful. Her only issue was that, what if she wasn't pretty enough for it? "Hinata," Sakura began, "you are one of the most beautiful girls I know, so please, believe me when I tell you this! If anything _you_ are too pretty for the dress!" she assured. Though Hinata was touched the first thing that popped into her mind was _'Nonsense, Sakura is noticed by almost everyone for her beauty. Maybe it's her confidence that boosts her natural good looks.' _ Hinata delved into a determined phase in which she prompted herself to be less self-conscious, especially around Naruto.

"A-Arigato, Sakura," Hinata smiled gratefully. While gazing at Sakura's equally breathtaking emerald gown, she wondered briefly if Sakura was informed of Bonding. She shrugged the thought off, believing that the lovely Queen Rippana would never delay in informing her daughter of such critical information. She once again rifted her fingers through the amazingly soft fabric of Sakura's dress. Like her own, Sakura's had an empire waist, with a flowered out lacy neckline, much like the linings of those laced coffee table coverings. The lace started at her waist and continued onto the sleeves, ending at above her elbows. The lace was similar to Hinata's except a bit thicker. The dress flared out into a renegade of ripples at the waist. All in all it was a masterpiece. The more Hinata thought about the ball, the more her mind wandered off into the topic of Bonding.

"Ano Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Mm?" Sakura replied a little distracted.

"Did Rippana-san ever tell you about Bonding?" At that Sakura's face shot up, green eyes wide. Hinata held in her gasp, _'S-she doesn't know!'_

"N-no… Why? What exactly is Bonding?"

"It's a spontaneous reaction that occurs between a female in a male. It always happens in royal families only however. When two people are Bonded they share a marking on a specific place on their body."

"Hinata…is there more to this…this…magical tradition, if you may?"

"H-hai… Usually when Bonded, the females suffer some sort of repercussion," she held her breath, "However, there is a highly rare chance that instead of sacrificing something, the female may receive a magical power of some kind."

"Wow, I truly wonder why Okaasan didn't bother to relay this to me." Sakura sighed shakily in disappointment. Hinata touched her friend's arm gently.

"I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Sakura-sama, Hinata-sama! Both your parents request you ready yourselves for the ball now darlings!" the much loved maid Amai called.

"Amai-san, no –sama suffixes please!" Hinata and Sakura scolded teasingly.

"B-but—" she was cut off.

"Amai-san, tell Rippana-san and Okaasan we'll be ready soon!" Hinata requested politely. Amai smiled affectionately at the two twenty-year old princesses. She nodded and curtseyed before exiting their quarters.

"Tch, Amai-san's too sweet! Must she curtsey and add grownup suffixes to our names when she has known for so long?" Sakura sighed as she grabbed her dress. Hinata knew she did not have to reply and instead followed suit.

**~TBC~**


End file.
